Gabe's Kalos Pokemon Adventures Episode 2: Redeemed Ray
by DisneyFan229
Summary: Gabrielle meets up with her old rival and enemy: Ray Anderson only to find out that he's changed and he doesn't hurt Pokemon anymore. Gabrielle's friends believe him, but Gabrielle doesn't. But when Team Rocket attempts to capture Gabrielle and Ray's Pokemon, will the two put aside their differences and fight to save their Pokemon?


Gabrielle, there's someone here who wants to see you. He's been waiting for you. Nurse Joy said walking up to Gabrielle. I wonder who it is, Gabrielle thought and followed Nurse Joy. Her friends were curious and followed her. Nurse Joy walked over to a couch where a boy with blonde shoulder-length hair was sitting. That was enough for Gabrielle. RAY? Gabrielle cried. Long time no see, Gabe. Ray smiled at her. This was something different about Ray. When she last saw him, he had abandoned his Mudkip, Mud for being weak and abused his Treecko, Tree, and his Delcatty, Daniel. What could you possibly want? Gabrielle demanded. To hurt more Pokemon? Ray shook his head. I don't hurt Pokemon anymore, Pokemon are my friends. What? Gabrielle's anger vanished. Who's Ray? Crystal asked. Gabrielle told the story of Mud and how she had met Ray. You abandoned your own Pokemon and abused your Pokemon team? Crystal frowned at Ray. That's animal cruelty! Erika gasped. Have you really changed? Katrese asked. Kat! Gabrielle frowned at Katrese. Yes, I don't hurt Pokemon any more. Ray replied. I saw the error of my ways and changed. Maybe we should believe him Gabe, Crystal told Gabrielle. Never! Gabrielle crossed her arms. I will never believe him! Well, we do! Erika, Crystal, Katrese, and Cilan said. That's fine with me! Gabrielle snapped. I won't ever forgive him for what he's done to Mud. She stormed away. Excuse me a minute, Crystal told her friends and followed Gabrielle. Gabe, wait! She called. Can't we talk about this? Chris, why don't you go hang out with Ray? Gabrielle yelled. Maybe you are stupider than I am to believe a boy like him! But I'm not stupid. We've been friends forever. Crystal tried to calm Gabrielle down. Then go be friends with someone else! Gabrielle yelled. I don't want to be friends with you anymore! Tears filled Crystal's eyes and she ran off crying. I didn't need your help to begin with, Gabrielle thought. Crystal ran into Cilan's arms and he tried to comfort her. Erika snapped. She had enough of this crap. When are you going to grow up Gabe Kleckner? It seems to me like you're acting like a bully more than Ray! Why don't you think about what you say before saying it. For now, stay away from all of us! Erika snapped and stormed off. Gabrielle knew she had done wrong. She laid alone in a corner and cried. Nurse Joy walked over to see what was going with Gabrielle. What's wrong Gabrielle? She asked gently. I should have never gotten into a fight with Crystal. I mean, she's right, we have been friends forever. I just want to go home to Mom! Gabrielle cried even harder. Nurse Joy didn't know what to say and she walked over to a phone. Is that really what you want Gabrielle? She asked. Yes, nobody wants me anymore! Gabrielle said tears streaming down her face. Nurse Joy phoned Gabrielle's mother. Kathy picked up her phone and saw that her daughter was crying. Gabe, why are you crying? What's wrong sweetheart? Kathy asked. I made a mistake and I didn't mean to make it. Now nobody wants me around them! Gabrielle cried bitterly. Listen, Gabe calm down, what did you do wrong? Please tell me your story. Kathy said gently. Gabrielle explained what had happened. I see, you're feeling bad. But I can't come and get you. You're going to have to fix this on your own. Kathy told her daughter. How? How am I supposed to if they don't want to be my friends anymore? Gabrielle asked. Listen, just because Erika tells you stuff, it doesn't mean she means it. I bet she's feeling awful too for the way she had yelled at you. Kathy said. Just calm down, take a deep breath, and go over there and apologize. Now I got to go, I'm making dinner. Will you be fine on your own? Yes Mom, Gabrielle said crying. You can call me anytime you feel this way, remember that Gabe okay sweetheart? Kathy said. Okay, bye Mom. Gabrielle said. That's my girl, have fun on your journey. Remember you have brighter days ahead of you. Think about those instead of your stress. Now I will see you later, bye Gabe. Kathy said as she hung up. Meanwhile Gabrielle's friends were talking. Telling Gabe that won't solve the problem! Crystal scolded Erika. Yeah, I know I never should have yelled at her. Please go apologize to Gabe. Katrese pleaded. She's our friend. I bet she's crying right now. I will come with you, Crystal said to Erika. They found Gabrielle crying in a corner with Pik comforting her. Gabe, I, Erika began. Crystal, Erika, I'm so sorry for the way I acted! I never should have acted that way! I still want to be your friend! Gabrielle cried even harder. Crystal and Erika took Gabrielle in their arms and hugged her trying to comfort her. Pik walked up to Gabrielle and tried to hug her too. Let's go see Ray. As they walked outside, a claw grabbed Pik. No! Pik! Gabrielle cried. Team Rocket revealed themselves. We finally have your Pikachu! Jessie bragged. And your Delcatty too! James said pointing to Ray's Delcatty, Daniel. Let them go! Gabrielle demanded. We can't do that. They belong to Team Rocket now. Meowth sneered at Gabrielle. Say goodbye to your Pikachu! Jessie gleamed evilly. Never! I would never let you lay a hand on my Pokemon! Gabrielle cried angrily and she nodded at Ray. Mud, I choose you! She tossed a Poke Ball out and Ray threw his Poke Ball out too. Tree, I choose you! Mud and Tree both appeared. They glared at each other Gabrielle and Ray told them that they were friends now. Please help us save Pik and Daniel. Gabrielle pleaded. Mud nodded and Tree nodded. Tree, use razor leaf to cut the claws' grips on Pik and Daniel! Ray ordered. Should we capture the Treecko and Marshtomp too? Meowth asked. Now would be a good time, Jessie said evilly. James pushed a button and a claw launched towards Mud. Dodge it Mud! Gabrielle ordered. A claw came towards Tree. Dodge it Tree! Ray ordered. Now use razor leaf again! Mud, use water gun! Gabrielle ordered. Mud used his water gun and Tree used her razor leaf. The attacks freed Pik and Daniel from the claws. Gabrielle caught Pik and Ray caught Daniel. Want to finish this up Pik? Gabrielle asked. Pik nodded. Pika! Great use thunderbolt! Gabrielle ordered. Pik launched a thunderbolt at Team Rocket which sent them blasting off. Oh well we, tried capturing them for the boss! Jessie sighed. WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN! Gabrielle hugged Pik. You did it Pik and you too Mud! Gabrielle hugged both Mud and Pik. Want to battle Gabe? Ray asked. Yeah, sure! Sorry for the way I treated you! Gabrielle scratched her head. Yeah I'm sorry for the way I treated Mud. Would you like to rejoin my team Mud? What do you say? Ray knelt down to Mud. Mud smiled and shook his head. I think it prefers to stay with me. Gabrielle said. I understand, it still probably doesn't forgive me for the way I treated it. Later at the battlefield, this will be a two on two battle! Cilan said. Ready go! Tree, I choose you! Ray threw out his Poke Ball. Treecko! Tuddenly a light flashed from Tree's body and she began to change form. Look at that! Crystal cried. Looks like it's evolving! Ray laughed. Tree's body grew bigger and finally the light disappeared and a Grovyle stood in Tree's place. Cool! Your Treecko evolved into Grovyle. Gabrielle called to Ray. Yeah, I know! Ray called back. Crystal looked up Groyvle on her Poke Dex. _Groyvle, the Wood Gecko Pokemon,_ _Its strongly developed thigh muscles give it astounding agility and jumping performance._ The Poke Dex read. Mud, I choose you! Gabrielle cried as she sent out Mud. Marsh! Mud yelled as he appeared from his Poke Ball. Cool! Crystal cried. She's using Marshtomp, even though it's at a disadvantage. Cilan shook his head. What do you mean? Erika asked. Water isn't effective against grass. It makes grass grow. Cilan explained. Yeah, but Gabe's a strong trainer, she could win. She won once against Ray. Erika pointed out. Tree, use razor leaf! Ray cried. Groyvle! Tree cried as she launched a attack at Mud. Mud dodge it and use water gun! Gabrielle ordered. Mud unleashed his powerful water gun attack. It knocked Tree out. Impossbile! Ray said in belief. Told ya Mud's strong. I trained it hard. Gabrielle said. Yeah, but the battle's not over yet, go Daniel! Ray said as he threw a Pokemon. Daniel appeared out of his Poke Ball. Daniel use assist! Ray ordered. Pik, ready? Gabrielle asked. Pika! Pik agreed. Okay, Pik use thunderbolt on it! PIKACHUU! Pikachu cried and the thunderbolt knocked out Daniel. Ray smiled and he walked over to Gabrielle. Friends until the end? He asked. Yes! Gabrielle cried. And so the journey continues like always.


End file.
